Glass Heart
by Why Does He Love Me
Summary: She was broken. Every part of her. She came from a broken home, a family. A broken soul. But she's powerful, and that lands a certain Colonels eye on her. Can a Merc with a mouth keep her safe? Will he want to?
1. Chapter 1

Nicolette looked out the window, it was raining outside.

She loved the rain, but why this morning, she had to walk to school her dad was well not capable of taking her to school today, her mom. She didn't like to talk about her mom.

Nicolette got dressed and slipped her shoes on, quietly she grabbed her backpack of the counter and exited the house headed towards the school.

She walked as quickly as she could, she lived about 20 minutes from the school so it would take her about an hour to walk.

She was almost at the school when she heard a loud squealing, she turned to see a SUV hydroplaning towards her.

Without a thought she put her hands up to defend herself waiting for the impact of the car. After a second when the impact hadn't come she looked up shocked at the sight in front of her.

The water that had accumulated from the road was floating in the air and the car had miraculously come to a hault. The ground around her was completely dry and the rain was no longer falling on her or the car. The driver of the car looked like they were in just as much shock and Nikki was. In another second all the water had crashed back to the earth and began to fall on them both again.

Nikki without a second of hesitation turned and ran home. She ran all the home without stopping once.

She rushed into her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it.

This was new.

She had been unique since she was ten. These things had grown out of her back, at first she thought she had a disease some form of cancer or something like that, but as they got bigger. They sprouted feathers.

She had wings, large wings you could say they were like an angels, but Nikki thought she was a monster. Her father hadn't taken too kindly to her inhuman manifestation.

He tried often to take her out of the world, now she was even more of a monster.

The water it protected her, she didn't know how but it had.

She was only a freshman in high school, why was this happening to her?

No one else knew, not that she had friends that she could tell anyway.

Nicolette laid on her bed and cried into her pillow, was it so much to ask to be normal?

Nicolette picked her head up and looked at her bedside table, a vase of purple iris' sat next to her alarm clock.

She pulled the flowers out and concentrated on the water in the vase it rippled and she focused more. She was able to pull about an inch bubble of water out of the vase. She gasped a little it splat everywhere.

She picked the flowers back up to put them in the vase when the little buds on them grew and bloomed. She dropped the flowers.

Took a deep breath.

Why?

There had to be someone in this world that wishes they had something like she had, why couldn't God have given it to them.

Was she being tortured on purpose?

**Meanwhile**

I got out of my explorer and walked over to wear the young girl had been standing. She single handedly stopped the rain.

I have to call the authorities, she was one of those freaks!  
who knows what else she could do.

I pulled out my cell phone. "Hi I need to report a mutant sighting"

I paused as the woman responded.

"It was a young girl walking towards the Linden High School, she had long dark hair, and she stopped the rain and put her hands up in a position, I thought she was going to attack me" Okay so maybe that was a little lie.

"She ran off east, I think she went back home."

"Alright thank you, I don't want my kids running around when there's things like that out here making it dangerous for them"

I paused again.

"Thank you for understanding, If I see her anywhere else I'll get more information thanks again. Buh bye"


	2. Chapter 2

Nicolette sat up with a jolt hearing a loud pounding on her door.

"Nicolette you little bitch get up!" Her father, screamed threw the door.

She ran to the door pulling it open quickly.

"Yes sir?" She asked quietly with her head down.

"Why didn't you go to school today?" He demanded angrily grabbing the front of her shirt pulling her closer to him harshly.

"I-I ugh well it was storming really bad outside, and I started walking but this lady almost hit me and I got scared and came home." She muttered breathing quickly.

In a quick motion she was thrown against the wall.

"Your counselor wants to have a meeting." He slapped her across her left cheek. "With me." Slap "Here" Slap. "Tomorrow." Slap. She held in her tears and shrieks.

"Go make my dinner" He yelled going back down the hall.

Nicolette leaned against the wall for a minute gathering herself.

With a deep breath she got up and went to the kitchen and began laying out the ingredients to make spaghetti.

It took her about 30 minutes to finish everything. She made her father's plate and took it to him in the living room.

She set it on his TV tray and went to her room.

She picked her yellow back pack up off the floor and emptied out all the books.

She filled it up with clothes.

She felt her wings twitch under her hoodie. They always did that when she was nervous.

She pulled it tighter to her pulling the draw strings around the neck tighter.

She opened her window slipped her yellow back pack over her shoulder and disappeared into the world.

**2 hours later**

There was a pounding on the front door.

"Hello?" Nicolette's father answered annoyed.

"Sir were looking for a young mutant." A soldier reported standing in line with three other men.

"okay? What happened? What did she do now?" The father demanded.

"Nicolette! He screamed. "get out here."

They waited a few minutes, but when no one came out, the soldier in front motioned the rest of his men forward, and they stormed into the house.

"hey what do you think you're doing?" Nicolette's father demanded.

"It's clear. The mutants gone." One of the soldiers reported back.

"Sir would you happen to know where she went?" The front soldier demanded pulling out his gun bringing it to the fathers forehead.

"What is this?" And without warning the soldier pulled the trigger.

The men left the house without further investigation.

**Alkali Army Base**

"We've found the mutant you're looking for Stryker but there was a problem." A young soldier reported to a gray haired man at a desk.

"Wonderful where is he." Stryker said pleased.

"It was a female sir. Her name is Nicolette Heroux. When they went to collect her, she wasn't there. Her father had no idea where she might have been." The soldier added in.

"Did you take care of him?" Stryker asked.

"Yes sir" The soldier replied. "We have a picture of her." The young soldier said laying the picture of the girl down on Stryker's desk.

"Alright send Wilson and Zero to my office" He said seriously.

With that the soldier marched off.

"Been looking for this brat and she disappears." Stryker muttered to himself picking up the picture.

The girl in the picture was startlingly pale, her deep brown hair made her look like she was glowing almost. She had piercing purple eyes, and a radiant bright smile.

"You called?" A blond haired boy said sliding into Stryker's office, an older Asian man rolling his eyes behind him.

"I need you to go fetch a girl for me." Stryker commanded. "She's going to be your new team mate."

"You finally decided to add a woman. Bought time how long have I been begging for a companion?" Wilson retorted excitedly.

"Since after the day you bed the last woman here." Agent Zero said seriously without looking at the man.

"Here's a picture." Stryker handed Wade the photo.

Disappointment crossed his face.

"Is this a joke what is she like twelve. I highly doubt this girl is going to be able to keep up with us. And that's illegal cant you bring in a woman I can have fun with?" Wade whined.

"Shut up Wilson." Stryker commanded. "Anyway I sent the soldiers to her home, she wasn't there. They took out her father. She lives in a small town of Michigan called Linden. You'll be dropped off out there. No reports of where she actually is. So find her! I want her brought back here by 1200 hours next Monday."

With that both the men let the holding bay where they got on a helicopter, and Zero flew them to there destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nicolette's POV**

I made my way to the local diner called Shirley's. I came here a lot especially when Dad was really out of it. I think Becca knew what was going on, but she never really confronted me about it. I took a seat at my usual table in the back corner. All the cops were there like they usually were.

"Hey Nikki, how are you doing today?" an officer I've come to know as Brandon asked sweetly.

"I'm great just came in for a bite, then heading to a friends house." I lied uneasily.

I can't exactly tell him I'm running away, that'll make him ask questions and those questions will lead to answer, the answers lead to more lies.

"Hey darling what can I get you to drink?" Becca asked coming over with her little notepad and pen.

"Just a water please" I ordered.

"Are you okay, your face is all red." She sounded worried. She put her hand on my forehead. "oh dear your burning up, I'll bring you a Tylenol that should help bring the fever down" She said sweetly.

I wasn't used to someone being so concerned for me. Since mom passed awa , its strange now.

She brought me a Pepsi anyway, that's what I usually drank here, and a bowl of potato soup with two little Tylenols.

She surprised me by taking the seat next to me.

"Now tell what's going on?" She demanded.

"It's nothing, I'm just going over to a friends house for a while.

"Yeah I see, you've got your backpack. That's all" She observed. "now how about you tell me what's happening before I have to do something I really don't want to."

I sighed and looked up at her.

"I need to leave." I muttered.

"Why do you feel that?" She asked seriously.

I turned and looked over at the cops.

"Here how about you come upstairs to the bedroom with me, you look like you need a nice shower and some good sleep. Then you can leave in the morning. Okay? And you can explain everything, privately."

I smiled at her.

"Thanks Becca" I whispered as I hugged her tight. She stood up and led me to the back.

"Jerry bring me that soup back here would you?" She asked the dish boy on hand.

"Now you take a shower and I'll be up here after my shift." She said heading back downstairs.

Jerry set my soup on the table. I ate it quickly burning my mouth in the process, but it was so good. I went to the bathroom with my yellow backpack and took a quick hot shower.

As I got out and got dressed Becca was sitting at her kitchen table with a pot roast in front of her.

"It's just us, Jesse's out of town again" She put some pot roast on a plate and set it in front of the empty seat.

Jesse is her husband he's a trucker.

"Now start explaining, everything if you would." She asked.

"Well, after my mom died when I was ten everything started going wrong. My dad started drinking I don't blame him, he started getting mean though, it started with yelling but he started hitting me not after too long." I stopped for a minute to take a bite.

"This is really delicious, thank you so much" I said gratefully.

"Anytime dear, you're always welcome here." Becca said thoughtfully.

"Well a few months after he started hitting me I changed." I swallowed hard and looked up at her. "Please don't hate me when I tell you" I whispered.

"Honey I could never hate you, why would you say that"

"Well these things started growing on my back. I thought I had some kind of disease a growth or something. But it got worse they got bigger." I stopped looking down.

"What happened honey, you can tell me anything." She said seriously.

"These wings grew on my back. Like a bird" Tears started to all from my eyes. "And my dad didn't like them he tried ripping them off and killing me." I stopped when Becca gasped.

"Please I'm sorry I'll go." I started to stand up, but she put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're perfectly fine here. You don't have to be afraid. We're all different, it's nothing to be ashamed of." It was nice of her to say, but I didn't exactly believe it.

"I'm different too" She said happily, kneeling down to my height. "I knew something was wrong every time you came in here because I'm an empath I could feel your emotions."

I looked up at her. Was she serious? She was a mutant like me?  
"Yeah, I'm seriously" She laughed. "Now can I see them, they must be beautiful"

I gave her a confused look.

"Your wings silly" She added in laughing, and I laughed too.

It was the first time in a while.

"Sure" I had never seen anyone so excited before. I slipped off my hoodie and stretched them out.

I wore a shirt underneath it, but it had holes in the back that my wings fit through.

It felt good to stretch them out for once.

"Oh my gosh" She gasped. I got scared.  
'oh I'm sorry I'll put it back on" I said quickly starting to pull my hoodie back over my head.

"No they're beautiful. You're like an angel" She said seriously looking at me in awe.

After she finished ogleing over my wings she gave me one of her night shirts and wished me a good sleep.

**The Next Afternoon in Wade's POV**

"Wade if you don't shut up I'm going to shoot you in the mouth" Zero threatened me as we walked around the small town of Linden.

"I'm just saying having a little girl on the team isn't going to help us she'll just get in the way!" Seriously what is Stryker thinking?

He's probably not, the guy has serious issues.

I'd be lying if I said the girl didn't look cute, but even I the great Wade Wilson is no cradle robber.

But maybe if she's willing to… Whoa there Wade inappropriate thinking.

I sighed.

"Can we stop for a bite to eat? It's getting late and we've been walking around for hours." I whined, looking down at my watched it was four o'clock already?

"Will that shut you up?" Zero asked seriously.

"I can't talk if I'm eating right?" Total lie, of course I can!

"Fine there's a diner right up here." He said.

"Shirley's what kind of name is that for a restraunt" I muttered as we walked in.

"The kind of the Owner's Mother. Can I help you gentleman?" A tall woman asked as we walked in.

Crazy how did she hear that?

"You can help me out a lot actually" I said smoothly stepping up towards her a cool smile on my face.  
"Really now?" She laughed.

My smile dropped.

Why was she laughing?

"Look honey I'm married and your half my age, why don't you tell me what you want to drink and take a seat." She said between chuckles.

"Water" Zero said laughing at me as well.

"Coke, Pepsi? Whichever" I said, we took our seat in the back of the diner.

"Becca I finished the last of the lunch dishes, can I help you with anything else?" A voice. The most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life.

"Darling you've done more than enough." The voice I recognized as our waitresses said.

Why did I tune into that voice so well? Was Zero listening as close as I was?

"Here take these drinks over to those boys for me, would you?" Our waitress asked the presumed girl.

"No problem." She replied.

The next thing I knew my soda was in front of me and Zero's water in front on him. I looked up and was shocked.

The girl we were supposed to bring back, was right here.

"Hi" I muttered pathetically staring at her.

Her picture certainly didn't do her justice, she was beautiful.

It had to of been an old picture because she looked 14 or 15. She had long brown hair that went down past her hips, she had all the right curves in all the right places. Her eyes were a piercing shade of deep blue. I didn't know eyes could be that color. Strange they were different from the picture.

Her lips the perfect shade of red, no color needed.

Her cheeks turned deep pink, oh shoot I must have been staring.

"Hi" She said turning around and going back to the older woman at the front counter who looked slightly confused.

"Zero" I whispered still lost in a sort of daze.

"What?" He demanded looking up from his menu at me.  
"I found her." I said smiling.

He peeked up from his menu staring quizzically at me.

He moved his hand quickly to get his gun, which was currently filled with tranquilizers.

"Don't be too hasty, lets make friends" I said. "We have another week anyways. It's nice to finally be off the base"

**Nicolette's POV**

I decided that I would stay with Becca for a couple days, she told me she would give me some money, but I told her I at least had to work for some of it.

I took the water and Pepsi over to the table Becca had directed me to. I set the water down in front of an Asian man who seemed to be studying the menu. As I went to set the Pepsi down the boy at their looked up at me.

Our eyes locked and it felt like everything stopped.

"Hi" He whispered almost.

I studied him, he had short brown hair, it looked a little over grown for his style. His eyes were like the ocean translucent but like mirrors, they didn't give anything out.

"Hi" I whispered back blushing after I realized he was looking me up and down. Suddenly feeling self conscious I walked back over to Becca.

"Okay what was that?" She demanded quickly a smile in her eyes.

"What was what?" I asked playing dumb.

"I felt that from all the way over here. He's attracted to you." She said confidently.

"I highly doubt that and he wouldn't be especially if he knew what a monster I was" I said looking over at her seriously.

"Hey don't think about yourself that way." Becca said softly putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You are so beautiful and gifted. You could never be a monster."

"Thanks Becca" I smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **THANK YOU JulieAKAWeirdo my first reviewer! I was starting to get a little worried. Well since you asked here's the next chapter.

**The Next Afternoon**

**Nicolette's POV**

I was helping Becca out again today. She taught me how to take peoples orders last night so I can do more today. I was in the back finishing up some of the dishes when Becca came back in a rush.

"Your boy came back!" She said excited.

"Becca he's not my boy, he probably doesn't even remember me." I said laughing at her. "And what is he like 30?" I added scrubbing something off a plate.

"Well he's alone today, I think you should go take his order." She said handing me her notepad.

"Becca I have to finish these dishes." I said pointing to the pile of some 30 odd plates and utensils.

"I'll do it, go go!" She said untying the apron from around my neck, and pulling me towards the door.

"Fine calm down." I laughed. Taking her notepad and going out to the dining room of the restaurant. I spotted him in the same table he was in yesterday. My usual table actually. He seemed kind of down. I grabbed a Pepsi and took it over to him.  
"Are you ready to order?" I asked shyly. He looked up at me and smiled.

"well no I'm not quite sure. What do you suggest?" He asked me, I wanted to laugh.

"Well everything's good. What do you like?" I asked him.

"Well, I like just about anything," He said looking down at the menu and then back up in my eye's. And I got a feeling that his words had a double meaning. "but what I'd really like right now, is some company, care to join me?" He flashed me a genuine smile that in all honesty made my hearts pace quicken.

"Oh I'm working, and aren't I a little young for you?" I asked shyly, I'm almost certain my cheeks were flushed now.

**Wade's POV**

I left Zero in out hotel room to polish his guns. I think he would marry them if it was legal. Then again were not exactly restricted by any laws.

I made my over to that little diner, oh I hope that girls working again. Wait why do I want to see her so bad? For one she's beautiful, everything about her, she's like an angel.

I walked into the diner and sat where I had yesterday.

"Back so soon?" The woman I recognized as our waitress from yesterday asked bringing me a menu.

"Yeah, great food" I muttered thinking about the girl not the burger I had.

"I see, that's all huh?" She laughed. "We have a new waitress she'll be helping you, so be easy on her would you?" She asked giving me a wink.

"Yeah, okay" I was confused now, was she hitting on me? I knew no one could resist the charm of The Wade.

I looked around trying to find the girl, I felt a sudden stab of disappointment when I didn't see her.

I guess I really am just here for the food then.

I looked down at the menu trying to pick something that sounded good, when a Pepsi was put in front of me. Now I'm positive I haven't ordered a drink yet.

"Are you ready to order?" That voice! I looked up and smiled at her.

"Well I'm not quite sure. What do you suggest?" I flirted a little I mean why not, she smiled.

"Well everything's good. What do you like?" She asked sweetly. I could listen to her talk for hours.

"Well I like just about anything," I said, I looked down at the menu really quick. I wonder if she picked up on the double meaning of that? "But what I'de really like right now, is some company, care to join me?" I offered her, giving her a smile. A real one, I almost forgot what that felt like to really smile.

"Oh I'm working, and aren't I a little young for you?" She asked a deep pink blush coming to her cheeks.

"Maybe, well probably but I don't mind" I said seriously.

"She would be happy to join you!" That waitress from the other day said coming from behind her. Taking the pad and pen out of her hand and scooting her into the seat across from mine. The girl seemed surprised, but fallowed her bosses order.

"I'll be right back!" She added going back to the front of the restaurant.

"Well that worked out quite well, if I do say so myself" I laughed looking across at her. She looked uneasy. I sighed. "Don't worry" I said softly. That right Wade Wilson can be a softy for a pretty girl.

"Sorry, I'm Nicolette" She said sweetly. "you are?"

"Wade Wilson, nice to finally meet you" I said seriously. She laughed, I swear it was like music.

"Nice to meet you too" She said.

"So you work here huh?" I asked. "That lady said you were new but you were here yesterday"

"Becca is a friend, she's helping me out, for a bit." The air got tense, and her eye's grew a deep purple.

I've seen a lot of things in my life, but never have I seen someone's eyes go from a deep blue to a purple. I've never seen someone's eye color change at all before.

"Is something wrong?" She asked quickly.

"Your eyes they just changed colors." I said in awe.

"Oh I'm sorry," She said quickly, standing up, I grabbed her arm before she could walk away.

"why? You don't need to apologize for that" I said seriously. She seemed so terrified. "We're all different" I added in.

Some emotion came across her face. It was like she just had an epiphany. She took my hand and pulled me up.

"Come here" She said seriously, and a bit harshly too. "Becca all be right back" She told the woman at the front counter as she led me outside. I stopped outside the doors, but she kept walked around the building.

"Come on" She called.

I fallowed her to the back of the restaurant confused.

"What do you know?" She demanded quickly. I was taken aback had my cover been blown that easily?

**Nicolette's POV**

He knew something, I could tell by the way he had said that.

We're all different.

It wasn't even the words the way he looked in my eye's I felt something off and for once I acted on it. Once we were where no public eye's could see, I turned around to him and demanded quickly. "What do you know?"

He seemed shocked.

"W-what?" was all he managed to peep out.

"You know something, I seen it in your eyes. What is it? Just tell me" I demanded. "Are you here to like kill me or something?"

"Whoa, why would I kill you? Or want to?" I gave him a dead serious look.

"Oh okay fine, I know you're a mutant." I knew it, I turned to run but he caught my arm. I struggled to get him to let go but he grabbed my other arm and held me still.

"I'm not here to hurt you, or kill you okay? So please don't make me" My eyes widened.

"I work for a part of the government. Now I was asked to come find you with my partner Agent Zero. Our boss wants you to join our team." He explained slowly.

"W-why?" was all I could manage to squeak out. I gulped he still hadn't let me go.

"I honestly don't really know. You must be a powerful mutant. We have a few on our team already." He explained.

"Are you one?" I asked.

"No, I'm a mercenary" He said like it was nothing.

I started struggling to get out of his grip again. Failing. There was a gunshot, I felt something prick my neck. And then the world disappeared.

**Wade's POV**

Nicolette went limp in my arms. I almost dropped herm but I was able to pick her up bridal style. I hope she's comfortable. I pulled the little dart out of her neck.

"Nice shot Zero I could have handled this how long have you been over there?" I demanded angrily.

"I've been watching you since you left. You should have known better Wade it's only going to be worse for her now because she thought you liked her." He said seriously, as always.

What did he known. Maybe I did like her.

Hold up!

I did not just think that, I don't do relationships I just do girls. Then I leave. It's like my thing.

I couldn't have felt anything towards this girl.

Right?

"Come on we need to get back to the base. I told Stryker we had her." Zero said. Big shocker Mr. Serious can't take a couple days off to relax.

With that we made our way to our helicopter and back to the base.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: JulieAKAWeirdo I thought that was funny too lol**

**Nicolette's POV**

I awoke to the sound of beeping. I slowly opened my eyes startled by a bright white light above me I closed them quickly.

I slowly opened the again to realize the light really wasn't that bright, and once my eye's adjusted I realized I was in a medical room of some sort.

I sat up slowly, and realized my wings were in the open and I was in a hospital gown.

A bolt of fear ran through my spine.

The beeping quickened.

I looked around but found no one. I jumped when I heard a door open. A rather large man with shaved gray hair entered and approached me.

"Oh good your finally awake. I was starting to get worried." He said dully, picking up a medical chart from the table next me.

"I'm colonel Stryker, I work for the US Government" He introduced himself.

"Let's see. Nicolette Heroux, that's you correct?" he asked.

"yes." I said quietly.

"Your 5' 2" have unlimited powers, including that over the earth air water and fire. You have a set of wings on your back that our scientists couldn't match to any species of bird that is or has lived on this earth." He continued reading. "Your quite literally a brand new species to the world." He said looking up at me. "And I want you to join my team."

"Team for what?" I felt so overwhelmed by all of this.

"It's called Team X, you'll work for the government, and get paid very well" He answered coolly avoiding my actual question.

"What would I have to do?" I asked seriously regaining some of my composure.

"A list of things, the first bit will be training, we have to teach you to control your powers. Then you'll go one missions. I won't lie to you, you may have to kill some people" I shuttered as he said that so effortlessly. "But we don't kill innocents. Anyone who dies, dies because they deserve to, you know like murderers, rapists, abusers." I cringed at the last one.

"I don't know" I muttered running the options over in my head.

"How about I bring a friend of yours in to help convince you?" With that he left through the same door he came in, and only a few seconds later Wade came in.

"You!" I said viciously. "You lied to me, you brought me here" I accused.

"Whoa, slow down there angel. I did not lie to you." Was all he said. After I thought about it for a second I realized he was right.

"I'm sorry" I said tightly.

He looked surprised.

**Wade's POV**

Why would she apologize to me?

I brought her here, watched them do experiments on her.

"You are right, I was wrong you did not lie to me." She said in a forced calm voice.

"I'M sorry" I said, I don't know why. Retrieving her was a cool two grand in my pocket, but I did feel.

Dare I say it. Erh well think it.

Bad, I feel guilty.

"It's your job right?" She said like it was nothing.

I looked at her seriously, and I finally got a good look of her.

Wow, she was beautiful, those wings her eyes.

Her eye's they returned to their deep blue.

"What?" She asked knocking me out of me trance.

"Can I touch them?" I asked looking at her wings again.

They twitched a little bit.

"There just so strange" I couldn't say beautiful or something the guys were in the next room over watching and they can't think I've gone soft for a little angel.

"S-sure?" I sounded more like a question, but I took the opportunity and ran my hand threw her feathers.

I heard her gasp a little but continued.

They were so soft, like air.

I looked at her, and she had a weird face like she was in pain almost so I retracted my hand quickly.

**Nicolette's POV**

He ran his hand over my left wing and it was like a live wire.

I couldn't help but gasp it felt amazing.

His hand was like fire, I had a hard time sitting still.

I closed my eyes tightly and grit my teeth so I wouldn't let out a moan.

And then his hand was gone.

I felt alone suddenly, empty.

"Wow." Was all I could mutter.

"Did that hurt?" He asked. I looked up and his eyes had this look it was a mix of seriousness and worry?

"um, no" I said a little unsure of how to put it. "The opposite actually, that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life." I laughed a little.

"I could make you feel things you've never imagined" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I started laughing.

"You're so funny" Was all I managed to say.

I seen his face fall a bit, but I couldn't help myself.

"okay, okay. I get it" he said seriously, and I stopped laughing.

"So will you join our team?" He had this goofy smile.

"I-I don't know." I said looking down.

"Well what's stopping you?" He asked sitting next to me on the medical table.

"a few things. Like I can't fight, I don't think I could kill someone. And there's something about that man, he's cold and there's something else I can't figure out. Nothing good is going to come out of this"

"I think you're just scared" Wade said standing up. "And your right we don't need a scared little girl on our team" I knew exactly what he was trying to do, reverse psychology.

"You're right, I'll tell Stryker I can't do it." I said seriously.

"Wait, what? You could at least give it a shot right? I mean come on, we've never had a girl on our team before." He said hopefully.

"okay, fine I guess." I said, and that made it final.

I was now apart of team X just like that.

Of course nothings as easy as that, I have a bad feeling about him.

Wade left me in the medical room so I could put my clothes back on, then I went into Stryker's office with Wade and signed some paper work.

"Now you can meet the rest of the Team!" Wade said seemingly cheerful.


End file.
